Its Always Been You
by dragonsprit
Summary: Alex and Paige have reunited join them as they take the next step in their relationship.


**I know this is super late but hey better late than never.**

 **Welcome to the first installment of Wild Card Sunday as implied in the name stories posted on Wild Card Sunday can be anything from one-shots to short stories.**

 **Tonight is a one-shot for my other all-time favorite pairing Paige & Alex.**

 **Now as a side-note I caution you that Wild Card Sunday is not exclusive to Degrassi I may jump into other fandoms once in a while so my advice to you is author alert me or check out the Degrassi Saviors website to keep up, I will let you guys know ahead of time if WCS pertains to Degrassi.**

 **However since this is a Degrassi one-shot no need to worry.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Here are the important notes to keep in mind for this one-shot.**

 **Paige and Alex are both 29 they reunited at Manny and Jay's wedding**

 **Emma and Spinner are married and live in New York**

 **They have been together for two years and currently live in New York**

 **This story takes place July 4th weekend.**

 **Chapter1 Its Always Been You**

Alex Nunez didn't have it easy growing up with her mom in a rough part of Toronto she had to scratch and claw her way through life for everything she had and she was fine with that weather that meant keeping her mom safe from no good ex-boyfriends to working and a bar to help make ends meet for her and her mom to avoid eviction all the way to graduating from high school to make a better life for herself.

Through all the ups and downs in her life Alex had mange to over come her obstacles in her life and make something of herself which she was proud of but their was also a person in her life that she credited with keeping her sane and helping her stay on the path she had worked so hard to find and stay on that person was none other than the love of her life Paige Michalchuk the two had been together for two years and had Manny and Jay's wedding to thank for that.

 **Flashback Jay and Manny's Reception**

"Jay I get why you invited me to your wedding and I appreciate it but why did not tell me Paige would be here?"

"Simple Lexi because if I would've told you I also invited Paige you wouldn't have shown up."

"You're wrong I would've shown up I just would've left right after seeing her."

"Same difference the point is you're both here now grow a set and go talk to her."

"Why would I do that Jay?"

"You'd do that because you were eye fucking her the whole ceremony and I know for a fact you still beat yourself up about giving up what you two had back than."

"No I don't Jay."

"Bullshit know you Alex you were never happier than when you were with Paige and I know you want that back so pull your head out of your ass and go win back the woman you love."

Alex scrunched her face trying to deny Jay's theory but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't.

"Fuck you Jay."

"I love you too Lexi go talk to her."

Alex walked over to the table where Paige was sitting at with Spinner and Emma and tapped Paige on the shoulder.

"Paige would you mind if I sat here?"

"Of course not Alex its a free country."

The foursome sat at the table making idle small talk until the DJ got everyone to the dance floor.

The first few songs were pop songs which luckily gave Alex time to gather herself and take in the elegant angel that was Paige.

"Alright everybody it's time to get close why don't you grab a special someone and hold em close.

Jay who was just getting back on the dance floor noticed Alex was about to take a seat back at the table.

"Alex what the hell are you waiting for go ask Paige for a dance and tell her how you feel."

"Jay I cant."

"Cant or wont you still have feelings for her and judging by the envious look on her face she's dying to be close to you too."

"Fine this better work Jay."

Alex walked over to Paige who was about to hit the dance floor with Jimmy and decided to cut in.

"Jimmy would you mind if I had this dance with Paige?"

"Go ahead Alex I should get back to Trina anyway."

"Thanks."

As soon as Jimmy was out of ear shot Alex made her move.

"Paige may I have this dance?"

Paige looked into Alex's eyes and felt like a piece of her had returned.

"Of course Alex lead the way."

The two shared the dance quickly falling back into their old pattern somehow this felt right.

After a second slow song the two broke apart and as Paige was walking away Alex pulled her back.

"I'm sorry Paige but I have to tell you this before I lose whatever courage I have left I'm still in love with you and was hoping we could pick our thing back up again."

Paige was stunned at the sudden revelation but couldn't deny that she still had feelings for the rebel who stole her heart.

"Lexi of course we can I would love nothing more."

The two spent the rest of the reception getting reacquainted with each other eventually leaving the reception hall together heading off to Paige's lower Manhattan loft which led to the two sharing a night cap that turned into the relationship they nurtured and rebuilt.

It had been almost three years since Alex and Paige had reconnected and they couldn't happier unbeknownst to Paige Alex had been planning to propose for sometime and had planned a dinner with Spinner Manny Emma and Jay who were luckily all on vacation to carry out her plan all she needed to do was wait for Paige to walk through the door from work down at her office where she kept the fashion world on a string.

Alex had already made the reservations at The Rock for dinner which she had to pull some strings to get but none the less she got them.

Alex went into her bedroom pulled out her custom made gown which was a silver gown that Paige had designed for her as an anniversary gift.

Alex noticed she had about an hour before Paige came home so she called Emma Spinner and Jay to let them know about her plans after which she jumped in the shower and changed into her dress which she paired with black heels.

Alex sat in her living room sipping wine as she heard Paige's keys in the door.

"Alex Hun I'm home."

"In the living room babe." Alex called out as Paige walked into the living room dropping her suitcase and kissing Alex gently.

"How was your day Paige?"

"Stressful as hell but better now since I'm with you."

"Well in that case I'm about to make tonight the night of your dreams so get showered and changed fast tonight is about you."

"Lexi what are you talking about?"

"Paige just trust me now go shower."

"As you wish Hun."

"An hour later Paige emerged back in the living room decked out in a black gown with silver earrings and black shoes.

Alex had already stashed the ring which was a 14Kt gold ring with a 3kt diamond in the middle which was easy to come by since Alex was a pro hockey coach in New York which had its perks.

"I'm ready where are we headed tonight?"

"Let me worry about that Paige just worry about having a good time."

"Alex don't tease me you know I hate surprises."

"Hush Paige just come on."

Paige followed Alex down to the parking lot where she pulled out the couples silver Rolls Royce and headed for the restaurant luckily for Alex there was no traffic and the ride was smooth even though they rode in silence since Paige knew Alex was a vault.

When Alex pulled up to the vale Paige noticed where they were.

"Alex this is The Rock this place is hell to get into."

"Well your amazing girlfriend has enough pull in this city to make magic happen now lets park so we can eat."

Alex had the car parked and along with Paige made her way inside the restaurant.

After dropping her name Alex and Paige were led up to their rooftop table.

"Babe why are we eating in VIP on the roof?" Paige asked as they stepped off the elevator.

"Well dinner is special tonight and I invited a few guests."

Paige glanced at the table to see Jay Manny Spinner and Emma.

"What are you guys all doing here?"

"Well what I'm allowed to tell you is Alex wanted us here." Spinner answered.

"Hope you don't mind I already called in lobsters for the table with a couple chilled bottles of wine."

"Well since you went through all this lets eat."

Alex alerted her server and out came the groups orders of fresh lobster with steam vegetables.

After the group shared a few laughs and ate Alex ordered a double chocolate moose cake which was covered with her secret message.

"Lexi baby I'm stuffed."

"Babe I know you have room for cake dig in".

"Alex I cant."

"Just do it Paige." Spinner encouraged.

"Fine."

Paige lifted the cover off the platter and saw the message in white icing after which she saw Alex drop to one knee.

"Oh my god this cant be real".

"Well it is Paige so will you make me the happiest woman in the world by allowing me to do what I should have done a long time ago?"

"Will you Marry me?"

Paige was stunned all she could do was nod as Alex placed the ring on her finger as they shared a passionate kiss.

"So Lexi is it true do I make you happy?"

"Yes Paige you do you're it for me it always been you."

 **That does it for this Wild Card Sunday short keep an eye on the Degrassi Saviors website to see what shot will go up next Sunday it will be Degrassi related hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
